Duel Masters Anime
Duel Masters is a franchise based on a manga, anime and a trading card game. There have been many different anime adaptions, the original anime Duel Masters follows the original storyline of the manga and so does its sequel Duel Masters Charge. However the English Adaption of the anime has many changes compared to the Japanese versions as it is not a proper translation of the the Japanese anime. there was a American only anime called Duel Masters 1.5 that followed the original anime, and only the first half of Charge was aired under the name Duel Masters 2.0. There are also many future seasons of the anime, such as the alternate reality CGI franchise which contains Zero Duel Masters, Duel Masters Zero, Duel Masters Cross and Duel Masters Cross Shock. There has also been a movie and spin off series called Duel Masters Flash. Duel Masters Cross, and Cross Shock slightly follow the manga Duel Masters FE the sequel to the original . Plot The anime is about a boy named Shobu Kirifuda who plays a game called "Duel Masters" which revolves around the 5 civilization's (Fire, Water, Light, Darkness, Nature). In the early volumes of the manga series, he plays the Magic: The Gathering card game instead. In Duel Masters, there are 2 very worlds that are featured. There is the real world in which the main characters live, as well as the creature world in which the civilizations are at war against each other. By using a fictional martial art called "Kaijudo" (Duel of Truth in the Japanese version) the players can bring the monsters to life and appear in their duels. In the first season of Duel Masters, the young duelist Shobu Kirifuda battles his way to stardom, in an attempt to follow in his fathers footsteps and become a kaijudo master, aided by his mentor Knight, and his friends Rekuta, Sayuki and Mimi he battles against many strong adversaries such as the Reaper duelist Kokujo, leader of the White Soldiers, Hakuoh as well as the Master of the Temple. In the American exclusive Duel Masters 1.5, Shobu battles with the power of Amulet Deck Case against the evil organisation P.L.O.O.P. and their plans to use Dark Amulet Deck Case's powers on the monsters from the Creature World in order to take over Earth. In Duel Masters Charge, 1 year after Duel Masters Shobu and his friends Rekuda, Mimi, Hakuoh and Boy George enter the Duel Masters Battle Arena to battle the Black Soldiers a group of duelists wishing to defeat Hakuoh, later in the season the group battles against the villainous Zakira and the brainwashed Hakuoh. In Zero Duel Masters, Duel Masters Zero, Duel Masters Cross , Shobu and his friends battle against the same enemies such as Zakira and his followers in trying to rescue Hakuoh and stoping Zakira from his evil plans. In Duel Masters Cross shock Shobu and his friends go in to the creature world and stop a new enemy Diabolos from destroying the creature world and coming out of the creature world and destroying the human world as well. Shobu and his friends go on a quest to get the legendary powers to stop the Annihilation from happening. Duel Masters Victory introduces a new protagonist, Katsuta Kirifuda the brother of Shobu. Katsuta wants to be become the best duelist in the world but not like his brother but in his own way, and with all of his new friends helping him on his journey. He also considers Ryu as his rival. In a new American series, Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters, A 14-year-old boy discovers discovers a secret world where creatures rule, he must learn the ancient art of Kaijudo to master the arts of the game to protect his world and their own. Episode Listings * Season 1 * Sacred Lands * Duel Masters Charge * Duel Masters Flash * Zero Duel Masters * Duel Masters Zero * Duel Masters Cross * Duel Masters Cross Shock * Duel Masters Victory * Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters Characters Season 1 Protagonists * Shobu Kirifuda * Rekuta Kadoko * Sayuki * Knight * Shori Kirifuda * Mai Kirifuda * Mimi Tasogare Antagonists * Kyoshiro Kokujo Members of the Temple * Hakuoh * White Soldiers * The Master * Fritz Temple Guardians * Mikuni * Benny Haha * Makoto Aizen * Kintaro Minor Characters * Toru Kamiya‎ * Jamira * Takeshi Saroyama * Tsuyoshi Saroyama * Joe Sayonji * To-Ban-Jan * Geena Burnett * Kenny Mock * Lars Lindstrom * Aussie * Miss Betsy * Maruo Kadoko * Frank * Stu and Tom Duel Masters Sacred Lands * Charlotte * Photon * Aqua * Hulcus * Flora * Fona * Allan Greenthumb * Robin Wood * Master Pangaea * Ferne * Ernie * Jake * Jack * Hogo * Aqua Peak * Red Afro * Master Yuki * Danny Green * Cora Yoga * Wendy Members of P.L.O.O.P. '' * Prince Irving, the Terrible * Prince Melvin, the Conqueror * Prince Wilbur, the Great * Prince Maurice, the Merciless * Prince Eugene, the Mean * Princess Pollyanna of Green Gables * Prince Herbert, the Ruthless Duel Masters Charge *Hachirou the Con *The King of Defence-Gintaro *The Black Witch-Florence Yamada *The One-Man Army-Gorou Murata * Dr. Root * Boy George * Black Soldiers * Peeskwhy * Qumbeech * Kimera * Chimeras ''Members of Black Soldiers '' * Akakan * Multi-card Monty * Robby Rotten * Ishiguro Zero Duel Masters * Zakira * Yumama * Extreme Bucketman * Yesman * Babel Duel Masters Zero * Professor March - A character introduced in Duel Masters Zero as is the current antagonist. He invited Shobu and his friends to a tournament on an uncharted island to lure them into a trap. After kidnapping Dr. Root, he forces Shobu, Mimi, and George to duel his associates. * Ultimate Master Darcy - A character introduced in Duel Masters Zero as the current Duel Master Champion of the world. Darcy was once an apprentice to Professor Machi. Zakira is challenged by Darcy in one of the final episodes. * Jura - Originally appears in Zero Duel Masters as Shobu's newest rival. He starts out as a subordinate of Professor Machi, but in Duel Masters Cross, he joins Shobu and the others in their struggle against Zakira. * Rich * Shizuka * Ten-Ten Toto Duel Masters Cross * Ryoga - He is one of Shobu's friends and he has a crush on Mimi. He generally plays a nature deck based on samurai creatures. Duel Masters Flash ''Protagonists *Teru Yumemi *Cocoro Yumemi *Chishio *Pako *Pakoneko *Rei *Kenshiro *Kasumi *Dai "Papa" Yumemi *Youka "Mama" Yumemi *Hayate Antagonists *Hawk *Swan *Owl *Tenkuro *Jinkuro *Chikage Duel Masters Victory * Katsuta Kirifuda * Ryu * Bucyake * Yohdel * Benchan * Mimi Mangas Only Duel Masters Legend Champion VICTORY Protagonists: *Taiga Antagonists: * Shishio Other Manga Characters: * Derek - He is only shown in the limited edition manga as Mimi's boyfriend. He is also a ninja arts specialist. * NAC (ナック) - NAC (pronounce "Nakku" in Japanese) is a manga only character. This character is loosely based on Satoshi Nakamura (中村聡, Nakamura Satoshi?), a Japanese card game player who became one of the top Magic: The Gathering players in Asia. He was involved in the making of "Duel Masters", assisting Dai Matsumoto (the manga author's nickname) as a technical advisor (the manga's plot is based around Magic: The Gathering). He has appeared in the manga both as NAC and as a more realistic cameo of himself known as "Nakamura-san". According to one of Dai Matsumoto's omake sections in the manga, NAC was also involved in the development of the Duel Masters card game. Versions by country The American and Latin American versions of Duel Masters added several things not in the original version included to make it more of a comedy to separate it from other card battling shows on the market. Added to American version were jokes about typical anime conventions, such as split-screens and a missing father-figure (in this case, Shobu's father Shori). Frequent references are made throughout the show to pop culture phenomenon, such as when one of the characters, Kiyoshiro Kokujo, says "I am dark...I am the night...I am Bat-oh wait, wrong show.". As such, they recur as running gags during the course of the show. Another common form of humor found in the show is its breaking of the fourth wall. The characters will constantly say things like, "Looks like it's time for a fade-out,", "I hope the writers do better next week."," Why is the camera too close on my face?" or "You know, I like it when they use this scene." While the storyline is technically dramatic, most episodes are punctuated by a comedic storyline mixed in with the serious storyline. Duel Masters also has promotional gimmicks which depart greatly from the traditional fantasy embraced in Magic: The Gathering. Currently Duel Masters have two more countries where it is continued it is in Japan and also in Korea but in Korea it is being run as "Duel Legend". Differences between Japanese and English Versions The "Sacred Lands"/"P.L.O.O.P." storyline is not based on the manga and was created specifically for the American market. The Japanese version has a separate second season entitled "Duel Masters Charge", which is based on the manga. Duel Masters Charge was eventually produced for the American market as "Duel Masters 2.0", although only the 1st half of the season was aired. The rest of the season was only aired in Japan As a whole, the Japanese version is more serious than the American version. While the Japanese version seems to rely more on visual and situational humor, the American version tends to use much more verbal humor. Also, while the Japanese version is mostly a traditional card-game show with much humor, the American version is a flat-out parody of the genre. In fact, the American version is not a true translation, but is instead a "parody dub". The American version also has different music and sound effects than that of the original Japanese version. Eventually, a Japanese third season premiered in Japan entitled "Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash", followed by "Zero Duel Masters" and "Duel Masters Zero" (separate from "Zero Duel Masters"). "Duel Masters Cross" was the 6th season shown, lasting 100 episodes.Then the 7th season, "Duel Masters Cross Shock" which has also finished airing in Japan with 51 total episode and one special episode including in it.Currently since 2011 2nd April " Duel Masters Victory" has been airing with already up to 22 episodes aired in Japan However, the American version of the anime has ended, and future seasons after "Sacred Lands"/"P.L.O.O.P." will not be translated. But now they are planing to relaunch Duel Masters as "Kaijudo Rise Of The Duel Masters" in America and international market as well. Differences between Japanese and Korean Versions The Korean version of the Duel Masters is called "Duel Legend". Over there they do not have any manga for the Korea but they do have the anime as "Duel Legend" which have the same episodes as "Duel Masters Season 1" and "Sacred Lands" season as well. After this season "Duel Legend 2" aired and that season have the same episodes as "Duel Masters Charge" this was followed by "Duel Legend Zero" this season have the same episodes as "Zero Duel Masters" and "Duel Masters Zero". Currently "Duel Legend Cross" is still airing in Korea with 25 episodes already aired this season have the same episodes as "Duel Masters Cross". The next season "Duel Legend Cross Shock" have aired the same time " Duel Legend Cross" was aired but still "Duel Legend Cross Shock" have already already aired up to 50 episodes and still airing this happened due to a delay in "Duel Legend Cross" airing timings on TV. "Duel Legend Cross Shock" have the same episodes as "Duel Masters Cross Shock". All 5 of these "Duel Legend" Seasons are in Korean Language. In Korea the "Duel Legend cards released are also different in appearance and language as well but they have the same effects and animations as well. The only differences are The logo at the back of cards say Duel Legend, the cards borders are white and have different card numbering at the bottom of the cards compare to the English version but the Japanese version of these cards have the same card number at the bottom of each card. Each of the sets have the same cards from other sets like "DL-04" have the same cards from "DM-04". Also all the other products of "Duel Legend" products and the even the local tournaments are conducted with the "Duel Legend " Logo on it. Duel Legend is produced by Sonokong, a Korean toy and game, entertainment company. But their technical license is still owned by Takara and Hasbro. Duel Masters Facts * The name "Duel Masters" is often believed to be a pun on "Duel Monsters" (the name used in the second series anime and English manga for a card game (also known as Magic & Wizards - that name is a pun off of "Magic: The Gathering") in the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga and anime series.) It actually takes its name from Magic: The Gathering, which had Duel Masters as its codename early in development. Yu-Gi-Oh! is even briefly referred to, when Shobu speaks of "Yugi Muto" that one show with the "Egyptian guy with spiky hair". * The first English-language season of the TV series was produced by Plastic Cow Productions. The second season that was created for the American market was produced by Elastic Media Corp. The third season was produced by Howling Cat Productions (featuring some of the former Saban Entertainment VA's, such as Brian Beacock, Philece Sampler, and Wendee Lee. In the UK, Duel Masters airs on Toonami and used to air on five. In the US and Australia, it aired on Cartoon Network. * Japanese dialogue also plays a part in duels. A player declares "ikuzo" to challenge another player. The challenged then chooses to accept with "koi". "Hai" literally means "yes" in Japanese. "Ike" is a command to attack, and "Todome Da" is similar to calling "checkmate" and end the battle. External Link * Duel Masters first website * Duel Masters Official Anime Website * Duel Masters Gate * Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash * Korean Duel Masters (Duel Legend) * Duel Masters Official Website * Duel Masters Official Manga and Comics website * Duel Masters Official Anime Movie Website * Duel Masters Dash TV Category:Duel Masters (TV) Category:Duel Legend Category:Season 1 Category:Sacred Lands Category:Duel Masters Charge Category:Duel Masters Flash Category:Zero Duel Masters Category:Duel Masters Zero Category:Duel Masters Cross Category:Duel Masters Cross Shock Category:Duel Masters Victory Category:Movies